Over It, Over You
by lollypopgirl98
Summary: This is what happens before "'Member Me?" I thought it was fun to write and.. uh I suck at summaries! R&R PLEASE! ONE-SHOT!


**HEY!! My friends of fanfiction! And my loyal reviewers!! I love you all! Now, this is a little insight on why Brittany was so angry upset and violent in "'Member me?" this is also what Alvin did to her to make her so mad, I know I explained it in the story, but I thought this would be fun to write, and a way to see how emotional I can make charters, oh and I know I haven't put this on any of my stories, but I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNK OR CHIPETTES!! Or any of the music you hear in this! Besides, I can't write a song for crap XD hints of 'Brimon' but that wasn't intended, but meh, it could be in here  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY!! Remember! Enjoy!**

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKS!!**

_I'm over your lies,  
and I'm over your games…_

_13-year old Brittany smiled as she walked to her 6__th__ period class, she now was at Einstein Middle school, she was one of the many, many 8__th__ graders walking in the hallways, cutting through 6__th__ and 7__th__ grade halls to get to class, lockers, ect. Her smile did as much of a twitch before it turned into a frown, she heard giggling, oh no, it was the giggle of the 2__nd__ most popular girl in the whole freaking school! (She was most popular) and then, she heard, a smooth, voice say "So, we still on for tonight?" She gasped. She walked around the corner in witch she was standing behind. "ALVIN?! What are you talking about!?" He winced. He was caught. "I was, I'm sor- I, I" "Who's she?" the girl, pointed at Britt. "My, my girlfriend" Alvin said sorrowfully. "You're girlfriend? I'm not you're girlfriend, apparently she is though!" Britt yelled, her eyes filled with tears as she ran past students and teachers. The tears streaming down her cheeks. Simon and Jeanette were walking by and saw her running. They glared at Alvin and went after her. They finally caught up with her outside of the school. "Brittany!" they both called out. Brittany stopped. Looked back and ran to them. She threw her arms around Jeanette's neck. Jean looked sympathetic. Wrapping her arms around her sister, she said, "It's going to be all right," Brittany continued to cry for a little while longer, Simon and Jeanette not saying anything for Britt's sake. After about 5 minutes Simon spoke up. "Lets get her home, I hate lying, but we'll say Brittany got really sick and needed to go home" Jeanette nodded. "How, she can't walk home like this!" Jean said. Simon sighed, and took Brittany in his arms. Realizing the switch, and she was now off the ground she looked up a little to see Simon's face. She shut her eyes, threw her arms around his neck and whispered "Thank you" as she cried into his blue sweater. And with that, he slowly walked, Brittany in his arms and Jeanette by his side._

_I'm over you asking me,  
when you know I'm not okay.  
You call me at night,_

_Late at night Britt lay on her bed, Jeanette and Eleanor by her side. "Why do I always fall for the bad guy!?" Britt yelled in her pillow that covered her face. "You do not!" Ellie scolded her. "Yes I do!!" Brittany cried. Jeanette sighed. "Alvin just-" "DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" "Sorry, uh I mean, HE just doesn't know what he's got, or, what he had." Jean clarified._

_And I pick up the phone.  
And then you be telling me,  
I know you're not alone.  
Ohh..._

_So, some weeks later, Alvin got Brittany back, he treated her well; she was once again in love with him._

_That's why  
(your eyes)_

_But, he still flirted, that's who he was, and they always change, is very hard to do. Heh, for him, it was impossible, he loved Britt, but cheated on her like he didn't give a flying piece of crap. _

_I'm over it  
(your smile)_

_Britt was naïve, and he had power, looks, and charm, it dose not take a rocket scientist to figure it out._

_I'm over it  
(realize)_

_And so this went on and on without end till they turned eighteen. She was just walking down the streets of the city and then she saw, what looked like Chelsea, a girl from school kissing, HER boyfriend! "I've been blind, all these years!" Britt, once again broke down in tears. She hit her knees screaming. "WHY?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS HELL BANT LIFE?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Alvin pushed the girl off him in realization. "Oh my gosh! Brittany!" he called. "Stay away from me," she said as she crawled up against a wall of a building crying like a little kid. "Just, leave me, alone, don't come to me with crap like you're 'sorry', or you 'love' me BECAUSE YOU DON'T AND YOU'RE NOT!" she yelled at him, bringing her knees up to her face._

_I'm over it  
I'm over it  
I'm over..._

_Chelsea whispered to Alvin, "See ya later, Hon" "Ya whatever,"_

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,_

_Months later, now December, they were, once again, together, Britt was as happy as can be, so was Alvin, he quit cheating, that's what made Britt even happier. Simon was happy, Jeanette was happy, Theodore was happy, and Eleanor was just grand. "So, what do you guys want to do?" Alvin asked. "Well, I have to start looking for colleges, I want to find the right one, before we get out of high school, mind you guys, that's only one more year" Simon said. "Eh, maybe, but I'm living life in the now, you know, so I want to do something fun, adventurous, awesome, cool-" "We get it Alvin!" Theodore laughed. _

_Because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time;  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_Yeah, they did do something crazy, they rented a boat, got on, got lost on an island, met some new people, got attacked by a few killer animals, survived, called Dave, and went home, yeah, crazy kids. But they had fun, fun and each other._

_But now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..._

_Don't call,  
don't come by,  
ain't no use,  
don't ask me why,  
you'll never change;  
there'll be no more crying in the rain._

_Now college students all on some kind of scholarship, they were now adults, but still living with their parent. Brittany sighed; her life was going so good! Her and Alvin were still going strong! (Yay!!) _

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time;  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over.  
I'm so over it..._

_Britt walked along the campus, looking for Alvin, he wasn't at his room. Or with Simon, or even Theodore. "Where could he be?" thought Brittany. She hadn't had a clue, until, she heard this little conversation. _

"_I am telling you, Britt wont have to know, unless you tell her!" A girl pleaded to someone. "No, I'm in love with Britt, I promised I wouldn't cheat anymore! Go away!" "No! Don't you see? I love you! And I know you like me, so why not?" the girl asked him. Britt listened. "One chance, please?" "All right, one, only one" Britt heard someone walk away. Her eyes filled with tears. He was doing it again! "Why?" she asked aloud to no one. She shook her head. Crying wasn't an option anymore, it was time to take a stand, she was a women! Not a girl. _

_I'm so over it..._

_I'm over it..._

_Wanting you,  
to be wanting me.  
No that ain't no way to be.  
How I feel, read my lips,  
because I'm so over...  
Moving on, it's my time;  
you never were a friend of mine.  
Hurt at first, a little bit,  
but now I'm so over._

"_That's it, I have to toughen up!" she told herself. She found herself walking to Simon's room. She knew he wouldn't be there, at least she hoped. She got there and found his computer. "That's it," she devised a plan on his programs and fancy stuff, planning every move carefully; she also sent one copy to her e-mail. Then she heard footsteps outside the door. "Oh sweet lord, please, be someone else!" she begged. Simon opened the dorm room with his keys and stepped in, oblivious to the girl sitting in a far corner. He looked around the room. Something wasn't right. He gasped when he saw her. "Brittany?! What in heavens name are you doing in here?!" "Well, I thought I'd say uh- hi?" she said in more of a question, than a statement. "Hi," he said in a deep monotone voice. "Heh, hi" she replied. "I best be going!" Brittany said as she hoped up. "Good idea" Simon said eyeing her. She smiled nervously. "Well, bye!" she said as she ran out of the room to hers, she needed to check her e-mail._

_  
I'm so over it…_


End file.
